An Unexpected End
by Nina Sayuri-chan
Summary: Rin Okumura is going to the World Trade Center for a job.


**I was listening to the radio this morning and they started talking about 9/11 and I just knew I had to write a tribute. (pretend the setting for Blue Exorcist is in America)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea**

Tuesday, September 11, 2001

_He woke up, extremely thirsty and dead tired. He didn't want to go and get a drink of water because he knew he would have to pee later... but he was_ so_ thirsty, he couldn't stand it. Throwing the covers off of him, he got up and trudged ever so slowly out his room, down the stairs, and into the hallway leading to the kitchen. Running a hand over his face, he opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a bottle of water. _

_ He should have turned on the lights, or he would've seen that dark shape at the table earlier if he did._

_ Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head and caught sight of something... alive... or not. He froze instantly and watched the _thing _at the table. It seemed to be a man... but he knew it wasn't. Its eyeless, shapeless, lifeless, dark face seemed to look straight into his soul. It got up and walked... no... it kind of floated over to him. Regaining his senses, he screamed bloody murder and ran as far away as he could._

_He ran into the hallway not to the direction of his room, but to the direction of the front door. He ran and ran, digging his heels into the hallway carpet, hoping he could reach it in time... but it seemed to be endless. As he tried in vain to reach the door, he seemed to stay in place, always a hair breadth away from the knob._

_He felt a cold hand grab him from behind and... beep... beep... beep._

7:00 a.m.

A really annoying beeping sound rang throughout the room waking a young man who was having the nightmare. He woke up drenched in sweat and panting heavily. It was a fairly clean room, no clothes were strewn about and the walls were a nice beige color, giving the room a fairly warm air to it.

Turning his head here and there, Rin Okumura didn't see the creature from his dream. Sighing in relief, he got out of bed and stood. Walking over to his bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. His black hair was in a tangled mess and his blue eyes stared right back at him. Just waking from a nightmare, his skin was pasty and sweaty.

Turning the tap on, he cupped his hands under the faucet and splashed water onto his face. Today was a special day, and a bad nightmare wasn't going to ruin it. Now was his chance to get a job... an important one.

Today, he was going over to the World Trade Center and that was a big deal. His brother, Yukio Okumura, was really proud of him.

Quickly getting dressed, he rushed out of his dorm room he shared with Yukio and ran outside with a grin on his face, "Okumura!" He turned and saw Bon running towards him, waving.

"Eh?" Rin kept smiling.

"What's up with you? You're never this happy."

"Oh... well, I'm going out and I'll tell you where I went when I come back, okay?" Not even waiting for an answer he ran off, leaving Bon behind yelling after him.

"Don't screw it up whatever you're doing!"

8:00 a.m.

The bus ride over there was long and sweltering hot but that _still _didn't dampen his spirits. He chuckled to himself when he thought about what Bon said. He wouldn't screw up this time... no way.

"Sir, are you all right?" A woman's voice asked him. Holding the bar tightly beside him was a woman, not much younger than he, in a business suit.

"Nah, I'm just happy I might get a job at the Twin Towers." He said, giving her his happiest smile.

"Really? Me too," She exclaimed, "I hope they accept me."

"Well, if we're both accepted, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Rin. Rin Okumura." He held out his hand and she took it without hesitation.

"I'm Sayuri, Sayuri Yori. Nice to meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine," Trying to make sure he gets the face right, he looks over her thoroughly. She had long black hair and pale blue eyes. Her skin was pale, but not too pale. It was just right.

The bus jerked to a stop and that's when the bus started to clear out, "Here's our stop." Sayuri said, breathless from anxiety.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine!" Clapping her on the back, they disembarked the bus and entered one of the towers who's twin was right next to it.

8:40 a.m.

"_What?_" Rin practically shouted at the woman.

"I'm sorry sir, but reading previous records, you are too violent," He desperately wanted to strangle the woman in front of him but knew he shouldn't. Nearby, he heard a shout similar to his.

"You can't accept me because I'm not _good _enough?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm sorry miss, but you show a weakness in financial business and that's mainly what we need here. I'm sorry." He heard a door slam and saw Sayuri storm out of the room across the hall and stop in front of his, apparently waiting for him.

8:44 a.m.

"Apparently we're not good enough," Rin mumbled as he and Sayuri talked outside the office. After only having about a five minute argument with the woman, they were ordered out, "And Bon told me not to screw it up."

"Yeah, my mum's going to be mad when she finds out." Sayuri said.

8:45 a.m.

They were walking down the hallway. Rin checked his watch, he's felt uneasy ever since he entered the building. He watched as the digital numbers changed...

8:46 a.m.

A crash resounded through the building and an explosion followed shortly afterwords. Screams rang everywhere as they both saw the nose of a plane right in front of them. Rin felt the ground beneath him begin to shudder and he grabbed Sayuri, pulling her to safety. Right where they were standing just seconds before, collapsed and more followed after. Running for their lives, they stumbled past people and over debris.

9:00 a.m.

Fires burned everywhere and the sweltering heat made them exhausted. They were on one of the many top floors and rushing down the emergency staircase past people and narrowly avoiding being trampled by other people was no easy task.

They both just ran and ran, holding tight onto each others hands. Sayuri had abandoned her small heel shoes and ran barefoot. It was much easier that way.

Both of them were dead tired and were covered head to toe in dust. They both coughed excessively because of the smoke in the building. That was when Sayuri collapsed. Dragging them both out of the way, Rin shook her, "Sayuri!"

"Go..." She coughed, the smoke and dust was too much for her small lungs, "Save... yourself."

"No, I'm not leaving you." He shouted over all the screams and crashes. He tried to pick her up but she cried out in pain. He looked at her chest and saw her blazer getting darker from blood. She took a nasty fall.

"You... go," She muttered through gritted teeth. He had to lean in to hear, "You've got family."

"So do you... I'm not leaving you." The smoke started to get to him and he broke into a fit of coughs.

10:00 a.m.

Many ran past the two people unconscious on the floor and payed them no heed. They were in a rush to save their lives. One person on the floor, a young woman, was a bloody mess and her face was covered in soot. The other was a man, his hair was gray from dust and his mouth was incredibly dry.

That was when the building started to collapse in on itself and the screams became louder.

The two people, Rin and Sayuri, were so close to escaping if only there wasn't too much fire to force one to her knees. They were only on the fifth floor.

10: 27 a.m.

The man, Rin, coughed and licked his lips. He looked around with tired eyes and smiled. His dry lips cracked and blood dripped down his chin, "It's just a dream..." He whispered, grabbing Sayuri's hand, "I'll wake up soon... soon." He checked his watch.

10: 28 a.m.

He chuckled once. His head dropped onto her chest and he never rose from that position again. Rubble dropped from the ceiling, forming a cave around the two and two more, fully alive people.

_Two hours later they found the cave... _

_At True Cross Academy_

_He should be back by now. _Yukio thought nervously. _He's been gone for more than five hours. I hope he survived that terrorist attack. Pleas let him be okay... _His chest started to tighten in anxiety.

That was when Fate decided to answer his question. Bon burst into the room, "Yukio! Come quick!" Sensing the urgency in his voice, Yukio complied quickly. Coming into the student lounge, it was packed. Many students were panicking and the TV was on. He came in on that fateful moment...

_...firefighters have found debris that fell to form a cave. Four people total were inside. Two people were alive inside, the other two were less fortunate._

_A young female identified as Sayuri Yori was found dead from the cause of a chest wound. She was the daughter of Aka Hitoha Yori. A young man, not too much older than her, was found clutching her hand. He died of the smoke... his name was..._

_Please... don't let it be him! _Yukio prayed to any god or goddess out there that would listen to him.

_Rin Okumura. Brother of Yukio Okumura and adoptive son of rcently deceased Father Fujimoto._

**I hope you like it. I included my OC and I know, it's sad and it's supposed to be. Nightmare used from here: .**

**Prayers to those lost to the 9/11. R&R please!**


End file.
